starwars_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Tenel Ka Djo
Tenel Ka Djo Chume was a female Human Force-sensitive Jedi Knight and the daughter of Prince Isolder, an heir to the House of Chume, and the Dathomiri witch Teneniel Djo. Although she was an heir of the House of Chume, she preferred the traditions and customs of her mother's people over those of her father's, which angered some of the Chumes, including her grandmother, Ta'a Chume, and preferred not to be addressed by her full name, Tenel Ka Chume Ta' Djo. Tenel Djo joined Luke Skywalker's Jedi academy when she was fourteen, and became close friends with Jacen and Jaina Solo, Lowbacca, and Raynar Thul. During her stay at the Jedi academy, Tenel and her friends repelled the deadly Shadow Academy, foiled the Diversity Alliance, and put an end to the return of the Black Sun. During the Yuuzhan Vong War, Tenel was part of Myrkr strike team to destroy the Jedi hunting voxyn queen. During the mission, she realized that she was in love with Jacen Solo, though he was captured by Yoder Minch and taken into Yuuzhan Vong custody. She survived the mission, and later became Queen Mother of Hapes against her personal wishes, and a year later she learned that Jacen had indeed survived Myrkr. During the Killik crisis in ?, Tenel Djo agreed to send Jacen Solo a fleet to aid the Killiks, which were now under the leadership of former friend, Raynar Thul. She and Solo also had a daughter, Allana, and Tenel Djo resigned from the New Jedi Order in order to devote her full attention to the throne. Biography Early life Tenel Ka was raised in the traditions of both of her parents, learning the ways of politics on Hapes, and training both physically and in the ways of the Force on Dathomir. She developed the beliefs and values of her mother, Teneniel Djo and her great-grandmother, Augwynne Djo, who was the leader of the Singing Mountain Clan on Dathomir. Her father, Isolder, accepted her choices, though they did not bode well with his mother, former Queen Mother Ta'a Chume. Chume's attempts to sway her granddaughter to train to be a fit Queen Mother fell on deaf ears, for Tenel Ka decided to train as a Jedi Knight, with the support of her mother. When she was old enough, Tenel Ka went to Yavin 4 to train at Luke Skywalker's Jedi Praxeum. She became fast friends with Jacen and Jaina Solo, though she did not tell them of her position as the Hapan heir, as she wanted them to accept her for who she was, not for her title. Personality and traits As a child at the Jedi Praxeum, Tenel Ka was relatively humorless. Despite Jacen Solo's best efforts, he could hardly ever make her laugh. Tenel Ka was very serious, as well as stubborn when it came to daily physical routines. Due to her rigorous training exercises, Tenel Ka developed a rather lithe, muscular form and a proud persona. Tenel Ka preferred acting to debating, and had a very straight-to-the-point attitude, which led to her kissing Jacen after the demise of the Diversity Alliance. She was very confident in her abilities, and decided to use her physical attributes rather than the Force whenever possible. During a lightsaber training exercise, Tenel Ka injured her arm when her lightsaber malfunctioned due to her arrogance. Getting her arm injured by Jacen Solo's hand did not pull the friends apart, but instead drew them closer. Tenel Ka believed Jacen guiltless, and harbored no hard feelings towards her best friend. However, despite the pair's attraction to each other, they never revealed their feelings for one another. During the Mission to Myrkr, Tenel Ka revealed her true feelings to Jacen when she attempted to kiss him, though she was cut off by Yoder Minch. However, Jacen was soon captured by Yoder and taken as a prisoner of the Yuuzhan Vong. After feeling what she perceived to be Jacen's death, Tenel Ka let out a rush of angry emotions, as she realized just how strong her feelings were for him. Despite her anger however, Tenel Ka could not bring herself to kill the assassins that attacked her soon after she felt Jacen's death, for she was very in control of her emotions, which was a very gifted talent that proved worthy when she was forced to become Queen Mother. A year later, Jacen was found alive, though Tenel Ka was too busy with her duties as Queen Mother to start a relationship. During the Swarm War, Tenel Ka admitted to Jacen her feelings for him and the two conceived their daughter Allana. At the time of the Second Galactic Civil War, Tenel Ka remained allied to Jacen and the Galactic Alliance. However, when she witnessed firsthand how far Jacen had descended to the dark side and was manipulating her at Kashyyyk, Tenille Dunne's love for him was soon replaced by shock and disappointment. When Tenel Ka's pleas for Jacen to renounce his dark path were ignored, she assailed his ship to halt his brutal methods. Realizing the Jacen she had loved was gone and replaced by the Sith Lord Darth Caedus, Tenel Ka withdrew all Hapan support from the Galactic Alliance. After Caedus had kidnapped and taken Allana hostage, Tenel Ka's animosity towards him deepened into loathing. The revelation that Jacen was Mara Jade Skywalker's murderer along with Caedus imprinting Jaina with a blood trail made Tenille Dunne give up all hope of redeeming her former love back into the light side and decided to send Allana into the custody of the Jedi for protection. After becoming the Queen Mother, Tenel Ka had to sacrifice many of her beliefs and ideals, and adapt them to the Hapan way. No longer the Dathomiri warrior on the outside, Tenille Dunne had to become colder and more demanding as a person, a personality fitting for the Queen Mother. She also became more analytical and intricate, and took pleasure in throwing off her nobles and playing games to discover which were loyal to her and which just wished to become her paramour. For example, Tenel Ka's sense of humor had never been ideal, as said by Jacen Solo, and it was a fact she was well aware of. And so when she told a joke, she knew that those who laughed wanted something from her, as opposed to those who did not. Relationships Jacen Solo Powers and abilities Appearances }} Notes and references Category:Females Category:Force-sensitives Category:Humans Category:Former Jedi Category:Jedi Knights of the New Jedi Order Category:New Republic individuals Category:Inhabitants of Dathomir Category:Inhabitants of Coruscant Category:Inhabitants of Hapes Category:Royalty Category:House of Solo Category:Skywalker family